<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen and Guard by Boopydoopy111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955693">Queen and Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111'>Boopydoopy111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, F/F, Furry, Fursuit, Futa, Minotaur - Freeform, Oral, Smut, Vaginal, ball worship, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request for someone to remain secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OCxOC, VinorexArwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen and Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vinore the Minotaur x Arwen<br/>
The Elf Queen</p><p> </p><p>Four hundred and thirty-two years since they day Freya goddess of; fertility, beasts and nature, had graced her presence upon the world of Canirith. The world had been plunged into fire and brimstone as other gods had forced their followers into crusades against the kings and queens. Many had fallen to their unholy might, kings executed in the streets, queens raped and made into breeding pigs. And yet, upon Freya’s grace the crusades were defeated as the armies of humans, elves, beastfolk and dwarves were all empowered with her divinity. Queen Arwen of the Elven Light, current monarch of the elven archers and scholars, was the last of those who had fought with Freya’s grace against the demon lords. Most of the world and especially those who called Canirith home, looked up to the Elven Queen with appreciation and happiness. And yet others, who dwelled in shadows and called the darkness their home skulked and plotted revenge for their masters.</p><p>One such plot occurred one night whilst the queen slept. In her castle woven from Yggdrasil the world tree, Arwen rested in her bed that could fit two centaurs. Soft arcane magical flames danced in the air, moving their blue tongues as wind whispered through carved windows to her room. Throughout the castle were over one hundred and fifty guards watched with dedication for anything out of the ordinary… Or at least they should have been. Hundreds of years since their first day as guards, these people had grown lazy as the number of attacks had flattened out to zero for so long. After the queen had gone to sleep most of their numbers would swarm the bars, taverns and eateries thinking their shifts done. However, this night in particular no guard would see the twin streaks of formless shadows shifting in the air, running along the castle roots and climbing along its sacred bark. From her chambers the queen twisted and turned in her sleep, dreams of a voice telling her, begging her to awaken. </p><p> </p><p>Throwing the covers and silken sheets from her person, Arwen awoke with a start. Her chest heaving as she breathed deeply, light sweats on her forehead as she blinked hard trying to remember what had happened in her dream. Normal people, humans and such, could not be expected to gaze into darkness and see perfectly. Normal people would have died that day. But Arwen saw through the shroud of shadows, two shadowy dressed figures creeping in through the windows, gleaming silver daggers clutched tightly in their hands. Immediately Arwen was at her feet on the bed, her night gown of the purest silk billowing around her as she watched the intruders with a steely, piercing gaze. “Guards!” she calls, yet no one answers her. “GUARDS!” she roars and yet again, no one is there to answer he call. The intruders walk in with soft laughter.<br/>
“No one here to save you” one speaks as if their voice belonged to a child yet the dagger they held was evidence of a murderer. The other skulks beside her partner silently, the dagger in her hand held deftly a clear sign of expertise. “Our masters want you dead… A sign of their return! The blood of the final defiler shall reawaken their unparalleled power!”</p><p>They lunged at the queen who stood calmly with an air of superiority as the gremlins flew through the air at her. When the war had first begun, Arwen was a warrior princess, fighting alongside her father. But over the many hundred years Arwen had mastered many forms of magical ability. As such, it was with little to no effort that Arwen managed to cast a wall of solid air, capturing the two would be assassins before the elven queen threw the pair out the window they came with no care for their wellbeing. Breathing in deeply with frustration and fury as she stormed over to her bedroom door, her nightgown magically flashing changing from silken blue to a bright velvet green. As the door thunders open faint cries of alarm from below as bodies slam upon hallowed ground, splattering their guts and gore over the ground. “GET. ME. AVALON!” the queen’s harrowing voice shaking many who once partied around the roots of Yggdrasil. Several people dressed in rather aristocratic clothes looked over to a woman cowering in her seat. Her leg rapidly bouncing as she scratched her chin in thought, her mind suddenly on thoughts of running away.</p><p> </p><p>Standing before a large, roaring fire Arwen looks into the flames with a superior hatred. A small falcon perched on the large high chair. The room the elven queen resided in was reminiscent of a hunting lodge, warm and homely looking with naturalistic furniture made from intertwined twigs. Aside from the large fire, a few small floating purple flames floated in the air. As the door burst open to reveal a battle-ready high elf with ginger hair and a beared to match, Arwen did not bother herself with turning to face the entry. “Your grace, what is the matter?” Avalon questioned with urgency, her breathing quick and mithril armour clinking as her chest rose and fell.<br/>
“There was an attempt on my life not thirty-two minutes ago” Arwen spoke to the flames, a silvery cape seemingly made from moonlight started shimmering into vision as her head turned a quarter circle. “And as I called out for my guards… None answered my call.” Avalon stood at attention with fear slowly gripping at her heart like tortured souls in the underworld. “Effective immediately you are dismissed from your service and are to be sentenced to be used as a trading item, a position more fit to your traitorous spirit.” Arwen’s light blonde hair seemed to flare slightly behind her head as her shadowed eyes glared at her supposed guardswoman. Gulping with a sigh of terror, Avalon asked a question she thought was her only right to life.<br/>
“B-but who shall replace me? I have served for two hundred years!”</p><p> </p><p>In response, Arwen’s eyes flickered behind the guard who slowly turned his head to face whatever was behind him. What she saw was a hulking mass of dark grey and red fur. A minotaur female grinned down at him from her towering height. Mohawk styled hair with several braids flowing down her head dangled as she leaned over Avalon, deep red eyes and glaring scarlet pupils gazed into the elf’s soul as air billowed from her ringed nostrils. The thing about minotaurs, was although they were beastly brutes they also had the facial structure of animals. The minotaur’s body was humanoid, from her two legs, although her feet were hooves, two hands and two overly large breasts the minotaur was by all accounts humanoid. Yet the face of the creature was long and her ears proportionate to a bull’s. Dressed in scraps of leather, fur and steel little was left to the imagination. Large horns curved from her head like a ram, pierced by small rings of silver or gold, much like the rest of her body which was littered with scars. “I believe,“ she snorted with a superior smirk as much as she could muster, “that I am.” In response to Avalon’s question. </p><p> </p><p>As morning rose with the blazing sun, Queen Arwen was not together all too happy about her new bodyguard. Having remained awake and for the remainder of the night, Arwen had been subject to witness a few less than appealing features of her new body guard. Staying in the same room for the first hour had revealed that this minotaur reeked of a natural musk that reminded Arwen of the tar pits, where numerous animals found death. She picked dried blood from her axe and snorted like a sick sailor, spitting globs of spit out the window. In contrast to Arwen, who like all natural elves was prim, proper and regal the minotaur woman was the complete opposite lifestyle. “Must you be so… animalistic?” the queen asked to which the minotaur rose her great head with a smile, or rather what Arwen deduced was a smile, it was hard to tell with the shape of her head.<br/>
“Ye don’ like mah habits?” she snorted, her voice gruff and barbarous a clear sign of her upbringing. “Well, ya’ll have ta get used to it.” A short bleating laughter echoed through the chamber and Arwen was forced to try and control her anger. She knew that the minotaur spoke the truth, for until a suitable replacement to her captain of the guard was found, the minotaur was in charge of her every day safety. “Oh, and by the way… Vinore.” Turning to face the creature Arwen scowled, greatly annoyed by the minotaur’s cryptic wording.<br/>
“What do you mean barbarian?” she growled with a pained annoyance, holding her head lightly in her fingers. With a large billow of wind from her snout, the minotaur stood rather angrily her morals seemingly hurt.<br/>
“It is my name… Elf” When Vinore spoke the race of Arwen, she held such venom and distaste in her voice that it actually prompted a raised brow from the elf.</p><p>Staring at each other in silent argument, the elven queen and minotaur body guard were locked in a duel of wit. While Arwen stood as classy as her rank depicted her as, Vinore was huffing with a low growl, her chest rising and falling. When suddenly, Vinore stood straight, her great muscular, scarred arms hung her hands to her hips, long dark fingers hooking onto the loincloth that covered her body with studded belts and rings of steel. “You’ll have to excuse me. I have personal affairs to tend to” the difference in speech between how Vinore spoke now and how she spoke just before was staggering. And as she walked out, Vinore turned her mighty horned head back to glare at the elf queen. “I shall be in the room over, if any problems happen you should call me.” And with that the minotaur threw the door to Arwen’s study open and walked out, the door easing itself shut behind her. Hooves clacking on the wooden floor made of entwined branches of Yggdrasil signalled her departure into the room over.</p><p> </p><p>With little regard as to the feelings of the minotaur whom Arwen only deemed fit as a temporary replacement, the Elven queen let out a small huff of displeasure as with a flick of her hand the great tall chair seemed to unravel as a movement of moving branches into the ground before stitching themselves back together closer to the wall. Seating herself down in the chair facing the wall, Arwen raises her index and middle finger and slowly makes a ‘V’ shape. Slowly as if someone had taken a drill to the wall a small hole opens in the wall, just large enough for Arwen to peer inside. And yet she could hear soft grunting from in the room without seeing anything. Biting her lip Arwen sighs and kneels before the hole in the wall and after opening the hole wider, pushed her head through the hole. With the greater vantage point, Arwen sees with great disgust as Vinore sits on a lounger. </p><p>Legs spread Vinore looks down, holding a dark skin tartan minotaur shaped body suit fur of dark grey had been stitched onto the body suit and even the headpiece was shaped similarly to Vinore’s. The clothes with which the minotaur dressed herself in had been discarded, haphazardly thrown to the floor revealing the pure nudity of Vinore. Her large breasts twice the size of Arwen’s head bounced and jiggled as the fur that covered her whole body gently swayed in the soft breeze. Yet what was most gaze stealing of the whole picture, was not the dark fur suit, nor was it the abnormally obese sized breasts hanging from her chest. No, the most gravitating thing to Arwen’s eyes, was the thick, veined cock in her hands. This was no penis, penis was a word used for humans and elves cock was the only word that could hope to appreciate the sheer girth and size of the stallion phallus that hung upwards in Vinore’s hands like a great staff of pure destructive force. It’s crown was flat with studded with beads of flesh to ensure greater pleasure to any they came in contact with dotted around the head. </p><p> </p><p>Gasping softly in surprise Arwen watched, her body chilling as Vinore grinned almost sadistically as she gripped her equine like cock with pride. Grunting with satisfaction Vinore brought the fur suit up to her face, her nostrils sucking in the unmistakeable scent of dried and rancid several day-old phallic excrement. Even from where she was Arwen could clearly smell the disgusting musk from the other side of the wall. She wanted to leave, tuck her head back through the wall and do anything that was not watching was undoubtedly about to happen. As Vinore brought her hand up the shaft, Arwen could see the cock head more clearly now. It was stained with cream-coloured spots and all along the shaft oozed with a yellow tinted slime almost as it dripped onto the floor to be soaked up by the world tree’s branches. Dried, week old semen clung and dripped from Vinore’s cock as she stroked it.</p><p>Inside Arwen should have been disgusted, she already was, so why in the name of Freya was she not turning away from such a horrendous action? Why were her clothes suddenly shifting in place, why was there a cool breeze drifting across her lower lips. Arwen let out a quiet gasp, almost silent, as her well maintained and clipped fingers ghosted lightly at first between her labia. As Vinore grunted and bleated with a low and raspy tone, Arwen’s fingers intruded upon her sacred area. And as she watched with displeasure that strangely seemed to lessen in ferocity with each passing second, Arwen recalled a distant memory a memory from the final day of the dark crusade.</p><p>Freya lady of light, maiden of the forest and mother of all its creatures and beastfolk had gifted her champions with the grandest boons. The human kingdoms would be rewarded with ingenuity, the dwarves were granted minds as brilliant as sorcerers. The elves were gifted long life. And yet each leader was granted their own unique gift. To Arwen, Freya had presented a gift of sexual nature. For during those day the future king of the Elven lands was cursed by a witch to have changed genitals with a centaur. Each of Arwen’s orifices could expand to accommodate any phallus of any size. And yet not three days before the wedding between monarchs the king died in a hiking incident and so Arwen had gone centuries without sexual satisfaction and now there was a cock that was in her mind, made for her right beyond this wall.</p><p>Vinore started to grunt faster, panting as her movements quickened in pace. What was once slow methodical stroking had turned to feverish frantic fondling of her own cock. And as Arwen watched, enchanted by the swaying beast that was slowly hardening, growing to be longer than her forearm so too did the movements of her fingers transform from tensive small movements into rapid circles and light insertions as her finger pads brushed against the inner walls of her vagina. The feeling between her legs was far too intense to ignore now, what had once been a subconscious action had now turned into a full-blown dedicated session of pleasure. If someone were to see the Queen of Elves, on her knees perversely watching her employee masturbating in the other room, with her head poked in through a hole in the wall, they would quite simply be at a loss for words. Yet here Arwen was, masturbating herself profusely to the show she was being given. And as she watched something incredible happened.</p><p>While the huffing and panting of Vinore increased in tempo, as did her strokes Arwen watched as the cock twitched. And not small twitches, it lurched up and down as if it was its own beast and not some sexual reproduction tool usually swaying between the legs of some minotaur bitch. All of a sudden Vinore hunched over, her breasts now sandwiching the cock meat as her fur glistened with sweat. “Get ready you dirty… Cunt” grunted the minotaur, holding up the furred suit, its mouth wide open and brought to the cock’s brutishly large head. With realisation Arwen’s thumb found her own clit, watching with quick pants of her own as her two fingers inched their ways inside her own body and curled against her walls. And then the fountain burst. An eruption of pure white, steaming cum flew from Vinore’s monstrous cock head like a cracked dam as it poured through the furred suit’s mouth filling the head with minotaur semen as rest pooled down into the rest of the suit. With her heightened senses, Arwen could tell this suit was almost religiously used daily as a deposit for this minotaur’s rancid cum shots. </p><p> </p><p>With twitching eyes Arwen could not help the yelp of pleasure that escaped from between her cheery lips. Between her slender fingers Arwen could feel her sex convulse and constrict as she climaxed but her wonderous euphoria did not last for long. Her yelp had caught the attention of Vinore who stood from her lounger with shock and anger. Blinded by her rage at being caught Vinore stormed over to the head poking through the wall as it desperately tried to escape through its peeping hole. Blonde hair hid the intruder’s face that was further disguised as in her fury Vinore took the head of the furred suit and secured it around the obviously elf face. Immediately Arwen felt as if her senses were being assaulted. The stench of smegma and fresh cum leaked from every pore of the furred suit she was forced to constantly gagged as her nose tried to force the stench out. Cum dripped onto Arwen’s face from the roof of the head forced onto her body.</p><p>“So, ya like watchin’ a gal’s private time do ya?” she snorted with rage billowing from her flared nostrils as her cock once more jumped to attention. Arwen watched as it slowly hardened even after being relieved not a few minutes ago. “I’ll learn ya ta peek a stallion minotaur!” Vinore roared forcing the tip of her into the moulded cut out of a mouth in the suit. Arwen watched in fear as it rammed forth, pressing the head against her sealed lips. But as the smell of the smegma drove her eyes to water, the need for air proved too great for the elven queen and she opened her mouth to breath and was met with a cock in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>The invader tasted of rotten food. As it thudded deeper and harder inside Arwen’s throat tears began spilling from her eyes, mixing in with the cold aged cum that leaked inside of the furred suit head. Forced deeper into her regal gullet the cock head surprisingly travelled without much resistance, the only indication of reactions the startled and pitiful wriggling of the tongue of Vinore’s prey as it slapped and squirmed with every space it was offered against the hulking behemoth of a cock. Likewise the mouth and this bitch’s throat constricted around Vinore’s mammoth cock as the minotaur slammed her fist against the wall and with her free hand held the intruder by its neck. “Freya’s pussy, you elves nevah be’n this accepting ‘fore!” Between the minotaur’s powerful legs, dripping with musky sweat, her furred sack in which dangled enormous testicles double the size of Arwen’s fists. The black and red fur that covered all of Vinore’s muscular and larger than life sized body spread around everywhere, that included her sack which hung low as the minotaur girl held her cock inside the elf. “Can you still ‘ear me elf?” gruff and demanding, Vinore’s voice echoed in the faux minotaur helm. Pulling her cock back slowly, Vinore felt her stallion phallus drag back across the elf mouth encapsulating her. Retreating her cock until only the head remained inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel that piss ‘ole?” grunted Vinore with a tone of superiority. Still stuck in her hole with no chance of escape, Arwen was dazed paralysed almost, by the pure retching stench and musk alone. And yet despite her groggy and hazed mind Arwen managed to raise her tongue, if it was due to her degraded mind or of her own accord, Arwen couldn’t say. But as her tongue dragged itself across the bulging, twitching flesh of Vinore’s animalistic cock, her sense of taste was overwhelmed by the acidic sensation of one hundred percent raw, natural minotaur sperm. It singed its way onto the tongue of the elf queen and purged a pathway down the queen’s throat as she gagged and retched yet no bile or food from past meals bubbled up her throat. Despite her vast inhuman abilities that came with her elven blood, Arwen was still thankful for the air that flowed into her almost empty lungs. Yet as she did so, she was forced to breath through her nose as a minotaur was blocking her mouth with the head of her cock. Doing so caused more of the beast folk scent to enter her mind doing more and more to cloud her thoughts. </p><p>One lesser known thing about Minotaurs or rather any minotaur that wielded a cock for that matter, was that their cum regardless of how old or fresh it was, if it had been shot from their cocks ten days ago or fresh from their dirtied testicles yesterday, each load of minotaur semen carried with it a batch of pheromones. They worked wonders on female minotaurs, yet these pheromones were powerful and it was not uncommon for such chemicals to corrupt and warp the minds of lesser creatures such as humans. Yet having such a concentrated cesspit filled to burst with several weeks’ worth of potent, fertile or dying cum was proving to whittle down the will of even Arwen the elven queen. Her eyes no longer twitched and she was finding breathing to be much easier as her tongue no longer burned as the orgasmic excrement dribbled onto her tongue. Dabbing at the minotaur’s entrance to her urethra, Arwen’s tongue was soon coated in a layer of the next animal folk generation.</p><p>With a cocky laugh from above, Arwen heard the minotaur brute usher more commands. She was to clean every bead of flesh around the crown, wrapping her tongue and grazing the large clit sized beads Arwen could feel her thoughts begin to struggle into form. She felt as if her very being was being wiped clean, to be reborn anew reborn as this minotaur’s, Vinore’s, breeding container. And yet the onslaught did not seem to end, continuously Vinore rammed her cock through the tartan and rubber minotaur head of the furred suit and ravaged whom she thought was just a perverted elf. Until that is, the pressure in her balls was starting to get too much for her. A familiar feeling in the head of her cock, as if she needed to piss with urgency, but slightly different.</p><p>“Oh!” groaned the minotaur, slamming her fist into the wall, punching the branches a few times yet despite her unwavering strength they refused to crack. “By Freya’s seductive cunt! I’m gonna cum deep inside your whore throat!” Eyes widening at this statement Arwen found that she had not the desire to struggle against the barbarous strength and ferocity that came with Vinore’s disastrous thrusts. Another grunt from above. “’Ere it comes skank.” In her many years Arwen had only been to the coastal regions a few times, not seeing the need to really stay for longer than needed. The salt in the air mixed with squawking flying rats as well as coarse sand everywhere and screaming children… It made the queen want to vomit. And yet as the tidal wave expulsion of minotaur cum flooded her mouth, Arwen found that this salt she liked and the only screams were her own muffled cries and Vinore’s satisfied, long and drawn out groaning.</p><p>As cum was stuffed inside the elven queen, a great heavy sigh escaped past the lips of Vinore as her great hooved feet clacked against the wooden floor. Her retreating steps causing the pillar like shaft to drag out of the elven woman. With her sigh turning into a light bubbly laugh with gruff undertones, Vinore swayed from side to side in a drunken like manner. “Ugh, good bitch.” She goaded with a menacing grunt, strangely her long and strong fingers reached up to her neck. Covered in dark fur to the normal eye, in fact to any eye the secret that was etched on her skin would be impossible to see past the thick body hair. Two slender and muscular fingers spread the dark front fur to reveal pinkish red skin that was etched with a blue mark that resembled a side ways arrow pointing left. As her index and ring finger spread her fur, Vinore’s middle finger pressed to the blue inked mark which glowed softly like the cauldron of the witch that gave it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly and without warning, inside the furred suit that entrapped Arwen it started to warm up. The stains started dripping as they went from crusted splatters like spots of moulded bread. Splotches of cum dripped onto Arwen’s hair, turning the silky and well maintained locks into a sticky mess as the cum dripped like rain. First in small and few drips before all the cum that had dried to the top of the mask started pouring down rapidly. With a weak shriek Arwen twisted and pulled her head around yet she was still stuck. The musky hot liquid was warm enough to drip down from her brow, curve around her face to enter Arwen’s mouth or dribble from her lips. “Do ya feel that?” Vinore mocked as she stumbled forward, in any natural normal home her great powerful hooves would have cracked and broken the floors. Her lumbering arms bulging with muscles came crashing down on the elf’s neck. Her cock swayed between Vinore’s legs, covered with fur the testicles and sack they were contained in twitched and reacted as the fleshy pillar started to slowly creep back into its furred sheath. It took a total of approximately three minutes for Vinore’s bull cock to shrink back into its sheath. And as Vinore loomed over the elven queen, her hands pushed the minotaur furred suit head firmly onto her captive’s head. With a loud and squishy sounding ‘Squelch’ the head is secured tightly to Arwen’s head. </p><p>The cum began to slicken Arwen’s face with its gooey and strange consistency. Every pore and crevice was coated in a white layer or warm cum as runes glowed a brilliant dazzling blue all over the inside of the helmet. With a shriek Arwen finally seemed to come to consciousness in the physical world, the musky smell and feeling of being submerged in a bath of semen. Leaning down, Vinore grinned wildly as her ragged breathing echoed in the room as it slowly turned into a shaky laughter. Her ears twitched, the piercings of jewels and rings dangling and shaking as they do so. “That. Is the scent… of power!” The minotaur race was one that prided strength and power over any other worldly possession, moral or ability be it magical or physical. A low and long groan sounded from the minotaur head entrapped over the elf’s head causing the true minotaur to laugh louder. “Now, I think it is time to see who you really are.” </p><p>Hooves clopping on the wooden floors, resounded through the room as Vinore stomped over to her door and kicked it open with a single strike from her powerful and furred leg. From her position still stuck in the wall, Arwen could head the minotaur clambering through the hall and kicking the door to her chambers open. “Naughty bitch elf, being in the queen’s room.” Vinore began as Arwen heard her approach, her voice getting more and more clear despite the pounding thudding from her heart that drummed in her ears more violently than any play the elven queen had ever been to. Within seconds Arwen felt a pair of impossibly strong and calloused hands land upon her rear and she could not stop the squeal from escaping her throat as a reflex reaction which only served to further satisfy the beast currently man handling her body. “Peeking in on the queen’s guard how shameful for a member of Queen Arwen’s family.” The minotaur obviously knew very little about elven family trees and yet perhaps it was in the way she spoke, but Arwen could somehow understand or rather feel the sincerity behind the words the minotaur spoke. Vinore appeared to be wholly dedicated in protecting Arwen, despite having just physically and sexually abused her mouth with reckless and merciless abandon.</p><p>The fingers that gripped and prodded into Arwen’s clothes and body tightened their hold. “Time to face me, perverted one.” It seemed that Yggdrasil itself perhaps through its own natural intention or divine intervention through Freya’s guiding hand, was working in favour of the minotaur. As Vinore began to tug roughly at Arwen’s body, the roots and branches that had entrapped her securely within the wall suddenly loosened and retracted their moving limbs allowing the minotaur th easiest access to the startled elf who squeaked. She fell through into the room, tumbling onto the floor unceremoniously and rolled for a bit after Vinore had pulled with such destructive and powerful force. Loud echoing footsteps stomped over to Arwen and through the cut outs in the suit helmet and through ropes of cum that strung up like webs designed from spiders, the elf queen saw Vinore kneel down bending her knees. “The pervert revealed” was all that Arwen could hear as the sticky and wet helmet was pulled off her head with a. wet “SHLOOP!” the helmet popped as the suctioning force of the wet cum was severed and Arwen through tears of cum could see the pure surprise as Vinore dropped the cum laden minotaur head, stumbling back as the helmet hit the floor with a resounding thud. “Q-Queen Arwen?!” she exclaimed with shocked, fearful surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Shock, alarm, surprise and general unease settled in the atmosphere as the minotaur known as Vinore stumbled back. Her hooves slamming so hard into the floor that her hoof cracked into the branches, and as it was stuck in the hole Vinore tripped on her hoof and tumbled back onto her arse with a thud. As the seven foot tall giant beast folk woman slammed her back side against the hard floor the whole room seemed to shake with a partially violent rumble. Disbelief covered Vinore’s face so shockingly that she barely registered the impact her falling body had on her surroundings. One furred hand supported her heavy body, one strap of her dressings coming loose as a busty breast bounced free of its bindings and Arwen could see that the fur although dark, lightened slightly towards the nipple until the fur ceased to grow at the areola revealing a glistening dark nipple. Vinore’s other hand extended forward and her slender finger pointed shakily at Arwen. “B-but you…” she paused for a moment not fully understanding what was happening, not believing what had happened. In this gap, Arwen managed to pull herself up using a nearby table. Goblets and saucers, platters of various fruits tumbled to the floor. A rouge apple rolled over the floor, rumbling along the even branches until it stopped once it bumped against the minotaur suit head which lay on floor, discarded and leaking a thick white ooze that pooled on the floor. Stumbling a bit, and holding her head with one hand as she moved her jaw from side to side, Arwen moved over and scooped up the dripping head by the neck.</p><p> </p><p>With an unreadable expression, Arwen turned the head over looking at the soulless eyes and the musk reaching her nose easily. Its fragrance appalling to some was seemingly appealing to the elf queen. “And to think.” Arwen started walking slowly to the fearful Vinore. “Who would have guessed my hired guard, masturbating with a huge, musky girl cock. Stuffs a fake head over my own, and proceeds to forcibly rape...” As she said that, Vinore winced surely her reputation and future was ruined the dungeons of the elven tribe was surely her demise. “…my mouth as my face, hair and eyes are exposed to… to only Freya knows how old cum that you had shot inside this, thing!” she reinforces her point by shaking the fake head, sending drops of cum shooting out at random angles. A tense silence surrounded the pair and Vinore was more than certain that she could hear her heart drumming louder than a marching band and faster than a thundering war bull. And yet, her surprise then could not compare to the surprise she felt when Arwen’s expression changed into one of glee and pure happiness. “Do it again.”</p><p>Seconds passed after this announcement before Vinore was finally able to reply once the shock left her system. “Wh-what?” she exclaimed in a mildly angry question. In response Arwen swept her arms wide as she spun around in a circle on her tippy toes. Her robes furled around her in a mesmerising pattern.<br/>
“Oh, it was wonderful!” throwing herself near to the minotaur who flinched at the gesture, Arwen landed on her knees as she stared intently into her guard’s eyes. “I’ve been queen for four, hundred years!” she continued with a roll of her eyes “And in that time I’ve always been the one in control. So, when you forced, your… your… Beast! Inside my mouth with such selfish purposes. It was as if Freya had blessed my life once more with a rush of pleasure!” her gushes are confusion to the beast folk woman as she tries to make sense of what was happening. “And at first I was going to incinerate you, sure.” Arwen continued gesturing to the dancing eternal floating fires that floated around the room, “But I got distracted by that stallion’s cock between your legs and the musk of your cum!” she paused for a moment to sigh in europhic bliss “At first I hated it, but as your thick lovely penis, no… cock jammed in my mouth I began to love the taste and smell of your sticky goodness!”</p><p>Acting out of surprise and slight disgust, Vinore shuffled back on her rear as the almost predatory gaze of Arwen pierces into her eyes. “What are you talking about?!” she questions rather loudly.<br/>
“Please, take me.” The queen of elves pleads deeply “Please dominate me and make me yours! I am tired of having to lead. I want to know what it feels like to be told what to do once again.” Somehow, through her dim insight and help from Arwen’s lack of hiding her emotions, Vinore is able to identify the genuine sadness and longing in Arwen’s voice as she speaks. Vinore’s heart settles, or at the very least starts to as her breathing goes from rapid short breaths to slow long ones while she tries to compose herself.<br/>
“Y-you want… me to…” Vinore found that she could not even speak, all her past confidence leaving her person all because of this strange elf queen.<br/>
“Dominate me, pretend I am one of your breeding pigs…” But then her voice darkened and a hazed look appeared in her eyes. “But make no mistake, impregnate me and I shall smite you and myself to protect my image and people.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of tension in the warm air, the queen of elves: Arwen on her hands and knees watched intently for any reaction from the minotaur guard: Vinore. Admittedly caught off guard by the instigating question and intimidating statement. Regaining her composure and grunting with annoyance, Vinore raised a mighty hand and grasped the nearby chair made from intertwining branches and heaved herself up, ripping her hoof from the floor with such a force that splinters were sent flying. And yet as these small fragments of the world tree fell, they seemed to melt into the floor and the hole repaired itself almost instantaneously. With a withering glare Vinore crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one hoof as she glared at her patron. Rolling her body back, making sure her dress changed from a modest gown of emerald green to something similar to a one-piece suit, Arwen showed off her lovely curves and muscles from years of elegant dieting and maintaining her strength. Her new dress was a light blue body suit that started at her crotch, covering her sacred space and spread up to her waist and over her chest but exposed her sides and belly button before crossing over her shoulders and the material made a cross patter as it wound down her back. Arwen sat on her calves, legs spread with hands in lap as she looked up expectantly at the minotaur who she had just to take dominion over her, biting her own lip lightly… seductively in such a way that was unbecoming and unthinkable for an elf, let alone their queen.</p><p>Still slightly confused Vinore grunted and snorted in a struggled rage as she tossed and turned her great head. Fur bristling as she did so. A great burst of air billowed from her snout, moving the silver nose ring that pierced the tip of her snout. “You!” she started then huffed again, interrupting herself. Her great lumbering body stomped over to the elf queen and grabbed her shoulders to pull her up. “Is this some kind of sick joke to you?” an angry fury clear in the minotaur’s eyes but Arwen’s held sincere joy and excitement. A shiver washed over her body as she spoke.<br/>
“Not at all. Please do with me as you wish!” At this point Vinore’s heart was beginning to return to its normal pace and as she leaned in close, Vinore could hear the thudding heart inside Arwen’s chest. She tried to find any deceit, any lies at all within the woman’s words. But she spoke the truth. This was what she wanted.<br/>
“Then we start… now” Vinore growled and hoisted the elf’s body over her well-muscled shoulder and the resulting squeak from the girl was like music for Vinore’s ears as she kicked the door opened. Thankfully there was no one around. No elf guards, nor servant girls lingered in the halls as Vinore had worried. With a thankful snort her hooves thundered down the hall as the sun signifying the middle of the day shone through windows. With a swift elbow, Vinore pushed open the door to the other room seeing the suit laying on the floor a pungent smell in the air that reminded Vinore of home as she threw Arwen unceremoniously onto the bed. “Wait. Here” she ordered.</p><p>Laying on the bed and doing as she was told, Arwen’s breathing hitched as her nose picked up the scent of her new owner’s, her new mistress’ potent musk. Looking around she saw the origin of the smell that Arwen had learned to love so dearly. A long humanoid shaped suit of leather and fur lay crumpled in the middle of the room. The short fur, a dark grey or light brown seemed consistently brushed and very well maintained. A tan brown belt wrapped around what would be the waist of the suit with straps that looped around the sides of the belt. There were two sections for breasts with the nipple ends cut out as well as between the legs of the suit was a very precise cut most likely to allow easy access to the pussy of whoever was wearing it. Around the neck area was also a very dense section of fur, much more so than the rest of the suit, it reminded Arwen of shaggy wolves she had seen in the wild, their chest fur all puffed up. Other than that, the rest of the furred suit was rather uniform. And Arwen had just finished crawling over to the suit, her nose guiding her, when Vinore strode back in through the door. The head of the suit which had already been secured around Arwen’s head while the minotaur had busied herself with forcefully fucking the queen’s mouth. So, Arwen was already well acquainted with the get up.</p><p>Vinore’s eyes locked onto Arwen as the elf woman reached out to grasp the suit, the door slowly and with no interference closed seemingly on its own in a silent motion. With a snort of satisfaction Vinore threw the cum laden minotaur suit head to Arwen’s feet. With a happy smile, Arwen took the helmet into her hands and began to place it over her head. As she did so the cum soaked into her skin as the furred suit slowly began to feel like a second skin. Opening her eyes, Arwen noticed she had a snout that she was too busy previously to notice before, looking at Vinore the minotaur pointed wordlessly to the suit and with a lusty glaze spreading over her eyes, Arwen crawled the remaining feet to the suit, her clothes shimmering away as she did so. Vinore caught a split second of naked flesh before Arwen had slipped her whole body inside the squelching, cum filled furred suit. Standing up, Arwen presented her body to the now naked minotaur. Her chest bounced and her pussy was glistening with natural lubricant. “My mistress, take me as you please.” </p><p>Lumbering forward, Vinore discarded any straps and scraps of anything to resemble clothing on her body. Throwing them haphazardly across the room, Vinore spread her legs to shoulder width and swayed her hips side to side, her cock dangling like a wire with two massive wrecking balls dangling in their sack. With demand Vinore pointed down between her legs. “Service me, you cock hungry whore.” With a quivering shiver tingling over her body, Arwen dropped to her knees and crawled over until she was face to face with the cock that had, moments ago, ravaged her throat to the point of exhaustion. With a seemingly surprising amount of knowledge, Arwen took the stallion phallus lightly in her left hand feeling it jump slightly as it soon began to slowly, almost agonizingly slow, begin to harden and lengthen. With a childlike grin beneath the mask, Arwen pressed the cock to the side of her face, squishing the cum from the depths of the fur and it burst against her face like a squeezed wet sponge. Even through the mask of fur, Arwen could smell the potent musk and feel the natural and almost divine heat emanating from the cock. With her free hand Arwen cupped one of the massive testicles that overflowed in her hands. She moved her fingers in such a way around the ball that caused Vinore to shuffle her feet and groan, her hands finding the top of Arwen’s head.</p><p>There was a faint glow of orange at the top of Arwen’s head and the elf could feel a strange sensation in her crotch and pits. But her mission was set, she dipped her head forward and licked at the furry sack of testicles. Her nose nestled into a deep bush of scratchy blackened pubic hair which was more scratchy than the rest of her fur. The tongue and lips that suckled and licked across the testicle tasted the cum soaked fur causing Arwen’s eyes to roll up slightly as her tongue danced with joy at the mere taste of her new owner. Using the hand on Vinore’s cock, Arwen pleasured the shaft by moving her hand up and down the cock already wet with natural lubricant. “You love my balls don’t you slut?” Vinore grunted in question from above. “Take on in your whore mouth!” she demanded and immediately on request, Arwen sucked as hard as she could, her mouth gaping wide to accommodate the large intruder. The fur of the great beast stuck to the side of Arwen’s regal mouth and despite its annoyance, the texture and flavour of the sweet, nectar like sperm that had been collected amidst the fur made the trip worth the pain. Greedily Arwen slurped and suckled on the balls while her hand worked the massive growing foot long when flaccid cock into its full womb breaking potential.</p><p>With her senses attacked by the musk of Vinore’s sexual semen, Arwen groaned happily against the sensitive organs as she hurriedly gave the female minotaur a hand job while playing with the ball in her mouth, rolling it around with her tongue, giving it licks that ranged from slow drags to quick pokes. Above Vinore groaned as she gripped Arwen’s head and slowly began to move her head up and down as she felt her cock twitch and spasm with pleasure as blood quickly flowed through her body to erect the massive stallion shaped cock being jerked deftly by Arwen’s hand. As she did so, Arwen could feel a scratchy sensation between her arms and chest, under her pits. And as the minotaur ball popped from her mouth and Arwen breathed in deeply which slowly changed into a sultry laughter, resting her head upon Vinore’s cock as she stroked faster and faster. Feeling the sensations down below her arms, Arwen could feel a heavy bush of dark brown, rough and tough pubic hair scratching at her skin, beneath the already dense amount of fur stitched onto her new sex suit. Seeing this realisation in Arwen’s eyes from her towering position, as the sensations of lust and fierce urge to mate coursed through her body, Vinore grunted through a toothy grin in her long, protruding snout. “Like my magic, pet?” she asked as Arwen’s hand started thumbing the beads of flesh that decorated the head of the minotaur’s stallion like cock. “I thought my whore should have some fur like her master.”</p><p>Wordlessly and yet displaying a smile as best she could in her cum soaked suit, Arwen’s head travelled upwards. As she dragged her face along the slick two foot long shaft of sexual prowess, Arwen was constantly barraged with the sweaty, musky sensation of Vinore’s cock and its natural lubricant. As her thumb and fingers of one hand massaged the head and its beads of flesh, Arwen’s free hand travelled from Vinore’s gargantuan balls to work the minotaur’s monstrous shaft. Moving faster and faster her hand work, rubbing and jerking at the shining wet muscle, first only one hand then two as Arwen placed her snout over the cock and delved down, engulfing its massive beast like cock head into her mouth which widened to accommodate the large organ. </p><p> </p><p>Grunting, Vinore shuffled to a more secure position and gripped the back of Arwen’s head ruthlessly, grasping handfuls of combed and cum slick fur. And with no warning, as Arwen was busy with tonguing the minotaur’s cock and urethra, Vinore resumed her face fucking of the elf queen. Plunging her cock deep in and pulling out quickly, the strong flesh feeling nothing but pleasure that coursed up to Vinore’s crotch tingling her balls before spreading to the minotaur’s brain as she tipped her head back and let out a loud growl. Her hips thrust forward and back with reckless abandon as Arwen’s slutty body made squelching wet “Gawk, gawk” sounds as her throat was toughly abused. Leaning over, Vinore drove her cock in further causing her balls to smash against Arwen’s chin and neck, often times meeting the cock that was plunging into Arwen’s regal throat.</p><p> </p><p>As her balls tingled and pulsed, jumping in their sack, Vinore could feel the familiar feeling crawling against gravity up her shaft ready to erupt harder than a volcano. As Arwen’s hands covered in soft furred mittens glided faster than Vinore’s mighty hand could ever hope to go, jerked the minotaur off Vinore actually let out a bovine “Moo!” as the hardest orgasm she had ever felt completely rocked her body. Her hooves shook, sweat dripped down her brow and her body spasmed causing Vinore’s chest to bounce and jiggle as she tipped her great head back. Meanwhile cum exploded inside Arwen’s mouth, a torrential tidal wave caused Arwen’s usually pale white but now rosy blushing cheeks to balloon as cum filled her mouth. Her tongue, teeth and throat bathed in the creamy substance and Arwen could not be more happy. She felt sweat pool around her body, tangling her new bushes of pubic hair between her arms and over her pussy which was exposed along with the bush of dark hair, by the cut out between the suit’s legs. The taste of salted goodness filling Arwen’s naturally pristine and regal mind with thoughts so lewd that even the whores in the elven and human brothels would recoil in shock and surprise.</p><p>And yet that was not the end of the triumphant smut that Vinore had planned. As she tore her cock from Arwen’s mouth with a suction induced ‘pop’ sound, Vinore grabbed the elf dressed as a minotaur by the neck and dragged her to her feet. Bringing the elf into her arms, Vinore’s fingers trailed down the furred body cupping the elf’s breasts. Arwen groaned in satisfaction while gulping down the last dregs of cum that happily sloshed down her throat. Her breasts massaged roughly by Vinore’s… her master’s harm hands, the slender fingers played with her nipples, pulling and pinching at her delicate body. Seeing the moaning, air humping mess that Arwen was becoming against her body and reached her other hand down as her right hand started playing rougher with the elf’s tits. The free hand snaked down and roughly ran over Arwen’s pussy lips, and at the feeling a great smile across the minotaur’s snout like mouth. “My bitch is so horny, she has a river running between her legs” In response, Arwen found that she could only groan as Vinore’s hand left her breast and pushed the fake snout of Arwen’s second skin and directed her face up towards her own.</p><p>When their faces met, Arwen extended her long, thick and slimy tongue wormed from her own mouth, down the fake snout and as Arwen’s own tongue exited her mouth to meet her mistress, Vinore started bullying Arwen’s smaller and less dexterous tongue. Pushing it around mixing their spit as Vinore’s tongue pushed into Arwen’s mouth. Dragging across her teeth and tasting the remnants of cum. Meanwhile Arwen arched her body as her head was invaded by a wiggling tongue and her vagina penetrated by four slender fingers. She whimpered under the imposing power of Vinore as she completely dominated her, the feeling of the minotaur’s curling fingers as they grazed across her walls while the great calloused thumb swirled around and lightly scratched at Arwen’s clitoris as it peaked out from under its hood.</p><p>Slowly retracting her head, Vinore returned her hand to Arwen’s breast then to her waist as her other hand continued to play with the elf’s pussy. Picking the queen of elves up, Vinore carried Arwen over to the bed and leaned her over the silken and fur sheets. Retracting her hands, Vinore placed one on Arwen’s now furred ass and with the other, heaved her cock onto the elf queen’s ass, sandwiching it between those furred cheeks. After its initial expulsion of protein rich cum, the cock had started to shrink but now as Vinore slowly thrusted up and between Arwen’s cheeks it began to harden again. “Mistress…” Arwen groaned almost in a pleading manner as her head still in the furred suit helmet looked back at her, “Please fuck me with your massive cock!” With a looming grin, Vinore grasped lightly her cock just before the head and had to take two steps back just to rub the flat headed crown against the drenched pussy that Vinore was eager to claim as her own. Without a further word, Vinore held her cock to Arwen’s glistening pussy and slowly began pushing in. The pair groaned together, a new sensation more pleasurable than either could experience alone and far more accommodating than either could find in their own species due to some curses on Vinore’s part and a blessing on Arwen’s. </p><p>Vinore was only a few inches in when she stopped, her hooves stomping lightly on the floor as she shuffled forward a bit. The pair just staying, motionless for a second or two as they began to understand the feeling that pulsed inside them, more so that pulsed inside Arwen as the cock as if it had a mind of its own, tensed and flexed pulsing inside her. With a huff, Vinore placed her other hand on Arwen’s furred arse and with a mighty slap causing the elf queen to squeak in alarm. “Your whore pussy feels great, bitch!” Arwen growled out pressing forward, her cock delving deeper into the elf who moaned out in pleasure, her voice getting higher and higher in pitch with each inch. As the walls enclosed snugly around Vinore’s cock, the head seemingly pleasured equally as it twitched and jumped by its own accord, the minotaur huffed as her balls slapped against Arwen’s legs. “Such a slut to take a full minotaur’s cursed cock.” Vinore continued moving back out before returning. The pace she was setting a soft and steady pace at first. For Vinore was only slowly beginning to understand what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>As she grew more confident Vinore’s thrusts grew and grew in speed and ferocity. As she rammed her cock deep inside her new pet with reckless, merciless fury. Only content with satisfying her own pleasure as her long tongue lolled out of her mouth as Vinore tipped her head back and let loose a guttural, primal roar of pleasure. Below her Arwen’s eyes were rolling into their sockets, tongue also rolling out of her mouth, as her body was rammed again and again into the bed that rocked against the walls. “Fuck, oh Freya, yes!” Arwen shrieked in a pleasurable groan. Feeling a sensation she had not felt in centuries, Arwen almost didn’t understand the tingle in her pelvis as her walls clamped down on the cock buried balls deep inside her. Both the minotaur guard and elf queen yelled in unison with pleasure as Arwen’s climax gushed through the tiny gaps around Vinore’s cock as the minotaur quickly pulled her cock from Arwen’s body just in time for a jet stream of warm cum shot over the back of Arwen’s minotaur suit. Stumbling back, Vinore managed to catch herself as she rested briefly on a table in the room. On the bed, Arwen’s body rose and fell with rapid breaths as Vinore hawked and made strange sounds with her mouth, amplified in alien sounds because of Vinore’s snout until eventually a massive glob of spit rocketed from Vinore’s snout with a ‘hawk!’ and ‘splat’ as it landed on the wooden floor in a moderately sized puddle. </p><p>As her breathing began to regulate Vinore reached down and grabbed roughly the fur on Arwen’s back, pulling her up to her body and the two shades of fur melded together for a split second before the minotaur guard threw the elf queen on the floor, with her head facing the puddle of saliva. With her hoof Vinore lightly kicked Arwen’s ass in a tender manner, more akin to a poke with her leg. “Ass up bitch!” Vinore demanded. Groggily, as if Arwen was recovering from a godly hangover despite never being drunk in her extended life time, wiggled her hips and legs upwards until she was positioned in a downward dog style position. “Good bitch.” Arwen dropped to her knees, loud thudding sounds echoing around the room as she did so. Rushing a quick jerking motion over her cock to once again harden it to its full mast as it rested on Arwen’s ass once more. “This is what you wanted right?” the minotaur questioned, prodding the ring of flesh that winked up at her with her mighty phallus. “You wanted to be fucked like this? Like a slave worth less than the dirt I walk on.” After a moment of no answer Vinore growled lightly as she reached forward and pushed Arwen’s head into her puddle of spit. “Answer me cunt!” With her free hand Vinore delivered a harsh smack with her hand to Arwen’s arse and the elf squeaked in shock, pain and surprise.<br/>
“Yes!” she squealed “I love it when you treat me like this!” she wailed out in a mixture of ecstasy and pain as, with a grunt of feigned indifference Vinore pressed her cock to Arwen’s anus.</p><p> </p><p>The flesh struggled to accept the new addition and as Arwen groaned at the sensation of her ass stretching bit by bit, Vinore winced at having the strong resistance. She was so annoyed that upon hearing Arwen’s lustful moans she pushed the girls head into the spit once more. “Suck it up!” she shouted with a fury “Suck it all up! Like the little fucking whore that you are!” And as Arwen leaned over to do as her owner had commanded, Vinore seized the opportunity and pushed forward with a new found purpose. Her flat crown pushed hard against the tight arsehole of Arwen’s body and while she winced in slight pain, she dared not disobey and continued to roll her tongue around in the scented puddle of saliva. The sensation of tasting inside another person’s mouth without actually being in their mouth was quite strange. But not as strange as suddenly Vinore’s massive cock suddenly pushed or rather punched right through Arwen’s rectum. The elf queen was sure that had it not been for Freya’s blessing all those centuries ago, she would have perished then and there. As it smashed along Arwen’s walls the elf queen yelped in slight pain as her body expanded and contorted to accommodate the massive invader. Meanwhile above the elf, Vinore was groaning happily. Finding herself lacking in restraint this time, Vinore used Arwen’s body to her own pleasure regardless of the elf’s personal wellbeing. Her hits bounced and smacked loudly against Vinore’s own, the elf tits secured in a leather furred suit still bounced as she was impaled again and again while Vinore switched her pace.</p><p> </p><p>So suddenly was the change from easy going, almost casual slow thrusts to rapid and hard almost animalistic thrusts. Arwen’s face was dragged over the floor as Vinore growled above her. “Fuck, horse, bitch slut.” She chanted and with each thrust a new word spewed from her lips as she looked down at the fur suited elf with her face pressed into the minotaur’s spit as she tried desperately to lick it all up.<br/>
“Ah, mistress!” Arwen called up with wild eyes, her walls inside being constantly stretched as the cock inside her punched forward. Hitting her stomach walls and creating a small deformation in her stomach whenever Vinore’s heavy and potent sperm filled balls smacked against Arwen’s thighs. This time however, the familiar sensation within Vinore rapidly approached far more quickly than when she used Arwen’s pussy or abused the elf’s throat. And before she even had the chance to speak Vinore’s cock spewed a new torrent of cum deep into Arwen’s body. The minotaur grunted as her cock pulsed and spasmed, the sperm swimming deep inside the elf she had claimed until her eyes darkened. A natural defect of minotaurs, after a few climaxes they fell into a deep slumber that none could rouse them from but father time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>